Draco The Dracula
by Secretly-In-Love
Summary: After the trio leaves Hogwarts, Hermione goes to school to be an Auror right after graduation. Were as Harry and Ron are going to take a year off of school. Hermione finally graduates from Auror School and gets a job at the ministry. Her first job is to f
1. The Mission

**A/N-** This is like my 8th story. I hope you like it.

**Draco the Dracula**

**Main Characters:** Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

**Summary:** After the trio leaves Hogwarts, Hermione goes to school to be an Auror right after graduation. Were as Harry and Ron are going to take a year off of school. Hermione finally graduates from Auror School and gets a job at the ministry. Her first job is to find Dracula. But she doesn't realize that Dracula happens to be Malfoy. Malfoy has been fallowing her for some time and he wants her to be his Vampira.

**Chapter 1- The Mission**

"Miss Granger, we have called you here today to give you, you're first mission," Mad-eye said.

"Ok, Mr. Moody," I said, "What is it?"

"You will be tracking down the one and only Dracula," Moody said.

"Ok, let's see the information," I said.

Mad-eye handed me the information and I started to read.

Dear Miss Granger,

Dracula was last spotted in Venice Italy. He has recruited lots of witches and wizards for an army of vampires, in which he will launch a full scale attack against the Wizardry Society and virtually kill us all. Then he might attack the muggle world. We are counting on you, Miss. Granger, to catch Dracula. We've also got some tips that he might be after a girl to become his Vampira.

Cornelius Fudge

"Mr. Moody, if Dracula is looking for a Vampira why am I being put to this case?" I asked.

"Well you were very good with your studies in vampires during training and you are most qualified for the job," he said.

"Ok sir, I will try my best to track him down," I said, "good day."

I got up and left the room. I then appearated home to find none other than Draco Malfoy pale as ever, sitting on my couch. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled at him.

"I've come…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** Yes I know its short but I've got other stories to. So how'd you like it? Please review.

Lip-Gloss-Reaplier


	2. The Misleading Conversation

**Chapter 2- The Misleading Conversation**

"I've come… to have a little chat," Malfoy said.

"Oh yeah and what would that be about?" I questioned bringing my voice down.

"I have been told by a little bird that you have been assigned your first mission today," she said calmly, taking a breath getting ready to speak again.

"Yes, but how does that concern you?" I asked.

"Why all the questions, god just let me finish then you can ask me questions, but as for your last question goes it concerns me because I can take you to him. I know wehre he is hiding and let me tell you, he will be please to see you. HE has some questions for you," he said.

"Why should I trust you Malfoy? After all those years of you teasing me, calling me names. Why the sudden change?" I asked looking into his eyes to see if I could see anything in them. But his eyes remained blank, probably from his father and working for Voldomort in his 6th year.

"Well you do remember me fighting on the light side during the war, and I just want to become friends. All the pureblood crap is behind me," he said, "And can you stop looking into my eyes, I'd really appreciate it and you won't find anything in them anyway."

"Ok? Well um… tell me where he is hiding," I ordered, giving him a stern look that could rival Professor McGonagall.

"I cannot tell you because you personally cant get there without me, and do you know you really look like Professor McGonagall when you give that look," he said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Duh… appeartion spells," he said.

"Oh yeah well how do I know this isn't a trap and that you work for him?" I asked.

"Well then maybe it is a trap and I'm plotting to kill you," he said. "God get a grip Granger I just want to help."

"Ok," I said giving up. "You can come here tomorrow and take me, but I don't like the idea of not knowing where it is so I can order back up."

"Trust me you wont need backup," he said grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione."

He got up off my couch and with a quick turn he was gone. So I decided to get some sleep, if I had to catch Dracula tomorrow I best be rested up.


	3. The Misleading Concept

Chapter 3- The Misleading Concept

-**Flash back to last night-(Draco's POV)**

Upon my arrival back at the manor I had hundreds of my followers come to my side. Many asked if I had got her persuaded to come with me and I had told them all yes, yes I had gotten her to be able to come but under false understanding. She thinks that I am, just a person wanting to help her with her little case she's got. But oh how she doesn't know that I just want her to become my wife and Vampira, one quick bite once she's here in my manor and a few spells to keep her from ever leaving and a good imperious curse should do it.

**-Present Time- (Hermione's POV)**

When is he going to get here I don't have time for him to just be playing games with me. I need to get this case done as quickly as possible so that I can show the other Aurors that I am just as good as they are.

-Nock… Nock… Nock-

Well finally he is here. "Hurry up and let me in we are already late," Malfoy said.

"Yes, yes just a second and we are only late because of you," I said.

"Yes well that will be excused he knew I had some personal manors to attend to first," he sneered. Oh how I hated that sneer.

"Well lets go, we best not keep the great all mighty Dracula waiting. So lets go," I sneered right back at him.

"Just grab a hold of my arm please," he said politely.

I grabbed his arm and with a twist we where gone. Then within the second we were in a big sitting room with a nice fire burning, dark black leather couches, and a chair facing the fire. "Stand here until he introduces himself," Malfoy said.

I stood there as Malfoy walked outside and I heard a pop, I figured he wouldn't stick around for the ministry to show up, his father had to tight of a record with them. I heard another muffled pop and I thought that someone was coming in.

"Dear, dear, my dear Hermione come here," Dracula leered.

I followed the voice intensively, waiting for it to speak again, I somehow felt connected with the voice. Like I new it. I went around the chair to find none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You, you how could you this case is serious how could you mislead me like that I've just lost 2 hours that could have been well spent on a real case not the case of the fake Dracula Draco, god I'm going," I said turning and heading towards the door. I pulled with all my might at the door handles but they wouldn't budge.

"Oh but you see sweet Hermione I am Dracula and I am going to make a proposition for you," he said in my ear.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" I asked in sarcasm.

"Marry me and become my Vampira, then we could live an immortal life full of hatred towards non-vampires and get more to join my little group here, or you could try and force your way out but you know what? I don't think you will succeed because I will have you as my Vampira and you will marry me" he ordered.

"Hell no, get away from me now you dirty, disgusting vampire," I said.

**-Draco's POV-**

Oh she said that with pride but I can see in her eyes she is terrified of me. Oh yes that's the way I want it. I have complete control of her when she is like this. Instead of following her instructions to back away I advanced towards her. "Oh yeah and what will you do about it?" I whispered in her ear.

"IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF NOW I WILL HEX YOU MILLION LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM HERE!" she shouted.

"Oh, well I like to see you try without your wand," I said holding her wand out in front of her face. I am really sneaky when I want to be I snatched that when we where appearating here.

She looked down, and scrunched her face up in deep concentration. Then as if a miracle happened she walked up to me, and flew her arms around my neck and said, "Well I guess ill just have to merry the 'Sex God of Slytherin'."

"Oh I knew you couldn't resist me," I said leaning down and kissing her rubbing my tongue along her bottom lip, she gasped opening her mouth. I stuck my tongue in her mouth but she wasn't so willing to let me do that. She bit my tongue. "Ouch why in the hell did you do that?"

"Oh I don't like moving to fast darling Draco," she said with a smirk.

"Oh fine then," I said and I hugged her placing my mouth on her neck I opened my mouth and….

----------------------------------------------

A/N- Well that's the end of that chapter I hope you liked it.


	4. Misleading Granger!

**A/N**- Hello everyone, I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I'm half way through my first semester of grade 9 and it's been hectic. For those of you who have been wondering what a Vampira is it is a female vampire.

Secretly-In-Love

**Chapter 4- Misleading Granger**

_**Last chapter: **"Oh I knew you couldn't resist me," I said leaning down and kissing her rubbing my tongue along her bottom lip, she gasped opening her mouth. I stuck my tongue in her mouth but she wasn't so willing to let me do that. She bit my tongue. "Ouch, why in the hell did you do that?"_

"_Oh, I don't like moving to fast darling Draco," she said with a smirk._

"_Oh fine then," I said and I hugged her placing my mouth on her neck and opened my mouth and…_

and before I could bite her neck, to taste her nice succulent blood, she kneed me in the groin. She took the advantage of my pain to grab her wand.

-Hermione's POV-

That jerk actually thought I had given in. Yeah right. Me Hermione Jane Granger giving up to Draco Lucius Malfoy that's a laugh. I was laughing, actually laughing, which made my situation worse, because as I was being cocky to myself, Draco had advanced on me in anger. The next thing I knew he had me pinned against the wall, and was sinking his sharp pointed teeth into my tanned neck. I slowly felt my life draining from my body. I was becoming delirious, dizzy headed and passed out, to be caught by Malfoy's arms.

-Draco's POV-

The foolish girl let her guard down again. I took the advantage this time and slowly advanced toward her. Then out of no where she started to laugh, the nerve. This made me angry. I advanced on her quickly pinning her to the wall. Before she realized what was happening to her I had my teeth into her nicely tanned skin. Her blood tasted much like the sweetest candy in Honeydukes if not better.

I felt her body go limp and I caught her, taking the last of her blood.

I looked down at her face and saw a look of confusion. I laughed, for once Granger was confused. I got over my laughter and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. With one quick wave of my wand her robes quickly changed to a knee-length, silk, spaghetti strap night gown.

I took her wand and pocketed it. I quickly tucked her into her bed. Giving her one kiss leaving her blood smeared on her lips, left over from mine, I left. Not long after I too went to bed.

-------------------------------

A/N- I know it's a short update but it's an update…. I will try to make them longer.


	5. I've Been Bitten, And My Proposition

A/N- Thanks to those of you who read my chapter and story I would like to give special thanks to….

Zarroc- I don't no do you think she's dead read and find out… thanks for your review.

Phantom's Bride- I'm glad that you liked it here's the next chapter.

&

rainy-fridays – thanks for the review, miss you bunch.

**Chapter 5- I've been Bitten, and My Proposition.**

-Hermione's POV-

I woke at some early time the next morning, only slightly remembering last night. All I could remember was coming to Malfoy's, finding out he was Dracula, Getting my wand back, being pushed against the wall, and the rest was blank.

I figured out that I had to be at Malfoy's still. But there was this unexplainable, unclenchable thirst in my mouth. Just as I was downing my 20th glass of water, Malfoy came in dragging, what looked like a muggle in his early 20. Malfoy threw him on his knees in front of me.

I looked at him, "Well what in Gods name do you want me to do with him?" I questioned.

He smirked and laughed, "You'll see."

He took his nail and slit a little piece of the muggle's neck. I saw the blood slowly trickle down his neck. For some odd reason all that I could focus on was the blood. I licked my lips and pounced on the poor muggle man. I sunk my razor sharp teeth into his neck and began to suck. He screamed, and Draco laughed, triumphantly. I kept sucking and sucking until finally my thirst was clenched. I finally realized what had happened last night. I was bitten, turned; I was now officially a vampire. I had drank blood, killed someone so I could survive. I was evil.

-Draco's POV-

She pounced on him, within seconds. The pathetic muggle screamed, making me laugh. She soon had killed the muggle. (A/N- Muggle's unlike magic folk can't be turned unless the vampire chooses so, in my story.)

A look of realization hit her. I laughed evilly and said, "Now Granger will you choose to marry me and become my vampire, where blood, food, money, anything you could want being provided for you. Or do you want to go back to you little Ministry and be killed on the spot?"

She sank to her knees and cried. Her crying subsided in a couple of minutes. "Alright, I'll marry you Malfoy, under a few conditions. We have to get married at a church, tell everyone we have been madly in love for years and eloped. Then we'll tell them I will not be returning back to work because I am to become a house mother," she stated.

I was shocked, she had given that thought. "Alright, It will be posted in the Daily Profit, my love," I said. I saw her flinch at the words my Love. "The wedding will be tomorrow," I stated and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- thank- you again I hope you liked this chapter I will try to update as soon as possible but it might be hard… review please.

Secretly-In-Love


	6. The Wedding Preparations

Chapter 6- The Wedding Preparations 

-Hermione's POV-

"_Vampires only need to feed once a week for them to be stable. The rest of the week we eat just like everyone else. Garlic, please useless against us. Sunlight, can be tolerated, but gives us a headache if walked about in without sunglasses. Holy water, crosses do no harm either. The only way to kill a vampire is either a wooden stake hammered through the heart, or the killing curse._

_Many vampires have the abilities of telekinesis and being able to get any human muggle or wizard, to fall for their charm or beauty. Many use it to their advantage."_

These were the few if not many things I had learned last night. I am to become today Hermione Malfoy, and I hate myself for it. I had my letter of resignation wrote, giving my sincere apologies.

A few hours earlier a women had come in for my dress measurements. Not a minute after another women came in to do my hair, make-up and nails for 6.

She much to my surprise pulled out a muggle hair straightener, and curling iron, as well as many magical hair products. She ordered me to sit on a chair and she straightened my hair and set about curling it into beautiful golden-brown ringlets. She put lots of magical moose and hair spray in, and proceeded to clip pieces of my hair up into a bun like pony-tale on about the middle of my head. She then added sparkles magically and placed an elegant tiara on my head so that it semi rested on my bun. The woman placed a charm on my hair so that it didn't go frizzy or come out of place.

The woman who I figured out was Jane Connors, started on my make-up next. She applied a thin layer of foundation then bit of blush to make my cheeks rosy. Next she took black eyeliner and gave me a very thin line under each eye, sparkled eye shadow filled my eyelids and a jet-black mascara made my eyes pop out. The last touch was shinny clear gloss for my lips.

With a wave of Jane's wand my nails were perfectly trimmed in a French tip style and my cuticles beautifully shaped. With another wave my nails were beautifully painted with a pink French tip.

Jane gave a curt nod towards me and told me, "Samantha, the lady who measured you for your wedding gown, will be in momentarily with your dress."

She left.

In walked the lady with my dress in a big black bag. She demanded me to stand and she unzipped my dress. It was a beautiful pearl white, floor length, tub-top dress with a light green, almost between a lime green and a green, silk sash tied around the waist. It was all made of silk. The dress was tight around the chest and stomach and flared out at the bottom. The lady undid the back and told me to get into it. I took my nightgown off and slipped into this beautiful dress. Next the lady told me to stand still and she started to zip up the dress. She picked up the fallen green sash and tied it around my waist so that the bow was off to the side. She picked up a velvet black box sitting off to the side and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace that had little diamonds all through it making it a chain of diamonds. She clasped it around my neck, following with a matching bracelet, and a pair of diamond stud earrings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hey everyone I hope you liked it. I was originally going to write the whole wedding in this chapter but it will take me to long so I thought I'd give you a taste of what is to come lol. Please review.

Secretly-In-Love


	7. The Wedding

**Chapter 7- The Wedding**

I sat there for a while just waiting, I had an hour before the wedding. I thought a lot in that one hour. What would Harry and Ron think about me marrying a Malfoy? They are sure to disown me. And what about Mrs. Weasley she was sure that she was to plan my wedding. She will be crushed. Then another thought hit me, who is to walk me down the isle? It's not like Malfoy will allow father and mother to show up for my wedding.

Wait a minute; maybe he will allow me to bring my parents. I need to talk to him immediately. Oh no I can't its extremely bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Ah, I know what I can do; I'll send him a letter. Oh, but it would be so short notice for my family; they wouldn't have anything to wear. Who will walk me down the isle then? Life is so confusing, why do I have to marry Malfoy? Why me, out of all those pretty girls that are out there, why me? I always thought during school Malfoy and Parkinson were going to get married.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it? I called.

"It's Damien, Draco's best man and I'm here to walk you down the isle," he said.

"Oh, ok the door is unlocked come on in," I said looking over at the clock, the wedding started in 5 minutes.

The door opened to reveal a man in his early 20's, about 6'2". He was built strongly, had black hair, hazel eyes and a real nice tan. He was wearing a set of black wizards' robes, made form the finest of cloths.

I stood and he walked over to me. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Ok, alright, might as well get this over with," I said linking arms with him.

We walked over to the door, where he opened it and walked me out and shut the door again. We were in a long hallway filled with pictures of every Malfoy Senior. All of the Malfoy's glared at me as we walked down the hallway. I turned to Damien and asked, "Why is it they hate me so much?"

"Who the paintings? They figure you have disgraced the family name because you are a muggle born," Damien stated.

"That's cruelty. Don't they know I don't choose to be here, I had seriously thought Malfoy and Parkinson got married right after graduation," I said, confused.

"Well they would have, they were set to be married after graduation by both their parents, but Malfoy didn't particularly want to marry Pansy. As you would guess he wanted to marry you. The only way he could see of getting out of the marriage was to disown his father, so he did and as you know his father was soon killed after the war because he was given the kiss, so therefore all the Malfoy money went to his mother. His mother being very frail was in Saint Mungo's; she died not long after Lucius; so naturally all the money went to Draco. Finally now you tow are getting married much to his pleasure," Damien said while walking me down a long, wide staircase.

"Oh, I see. Where is the wedding taking place, Damien?" I asked.

"Out in the gardens," he said.

"Ok," I responded.

The rest of the walk was in silence; we walked through a sunroom and out onto a porch. I could hear the faint sound of music. I looked over at Damien. Was this the right thing to do? Was this really my destiny? To marry Malfoy? Damien soon put my thoughts to a stop again.

"Ok, Hermione, here it goes are you ready?" he asked.

"No, I'm not ready but lets go anyway," I said.

We walked down a path and through a beautiful green leaf arch. We were now walking on a beautiful cobble stone path way. We stopped briefly as Pansy Parkinson, my bride's maid, and Blaise Zambini, Draco's groom's man, walked down the isle. We stepped up and the music began again, Damien and I slowly started to walk up the isle. There were hundreds upon hundreds of guests.

I slowly turned my head to Draco; he was looking directly at me with a genuine smile plastered on him face. Maybe Damien had a point; he had given everything to have me, his mother, and his father, all for me.

We arrived at the alter and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge asked, "Who gives Miss Hermione Jane Granger?"

"It is I Damien Apparwood with her father's permission as he cannot be here," Damien stated.

"Alright Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger would you please answer these questions honestly. Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take the Hermione Jane Granger to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death due you part?" asked the minister.

"I do," he said.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger accept Draco Lucius Malfoy to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death due you part?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes, I do," I said, smiling.

"Alright now will you both place your rings on each others left ring finger please," Fudge stated.

We slipped out wedding bands on our gingers. "Now will you clasp both your left hands together please, ah yes good," Fudge said as he tied a green ribbon around out hands. "This ribbon signifies these two uniting together as one," Fudge said. The ribbon started to glow a silver color and the glow disappeared. "The ribbon shall forever stay intact as long as you both shall be married. I pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy. You may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned in and I leaned in we kissed and separated.

"Have a good life Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Fudge said and he dissaperated.

-----------

A/N- Sorry I haven't update in a long time but I've been busy working and I just started Grade 10 so the homework load is crazy but I hope you enjoyed it.

Secretly-In-Love


	8. The Love We Share

**Chapter 8- The Love We Share**

The reception and everything was too much of a blur to remember anything. All of it I can't remember. But I shouldn't worry about that, that should be the least of my worries. Malfoy, oh I mean Draco, insist we share a room, but I really don't want to because I know what comes with sharing a room with the Draco Malfoy. The only problem is now that I think of me becoming a vampress and being Draco's wife, I think about how I will never be able to have children. Or could I? I need to do some research.

-3 Days Later-

It has been 4 days since the wedding and Draco and I are leaving for our honeymoon in Australia tomorrow. I honestly can't wait; going to Australia has always been a dream of mine.

I researched the whole vampires having babies and I stated that I was uncommon for many to have children, but it was not unheard of. This made me extremely happy but as for right now I am not ready to have children, and I'm not to sure what Draco wants. I have not told him I've done this research yet, but I think I should get to know him better before I let him know. I figure our week away from the whole vampire nation and London will bring me closer to him.

I find every day I'm slowly falling in love with I'm more and more because he really does love me and his charms are so powerful over me. I moved into his room two days ago much to my pleasure he hasn't tried anything yet, but who knows.

-The Next Day-

We woke up and appearated with our luggage to a wizard airport where we got on a plane. Magical flight is way easier then muggle flight, we were there in about 30 minutes. There was a black limo waiting of us when we got off the jet.

We are now at the hotel, it's absolutely beautiful. There was a hug bathroom, sitting room, bed room and off on the balcony was a Jacuzzi where we could watch the sunset and the stars.

(A/N- hey everyone sorry for all the flash forward stuff but I'm running out of ideas plus the way I would write it would suck but yeah again sorry)

-7 Days Later-

Australia was the most beautiful place ever! The ocean, the landscape, and the animals make the place all the more enjoyable.

Draco and I went site seeing, went to the ocean, wizarding Australia, and we sat and watched the stars come up. We grew really close, and I told him about my research and he was just as excited as I was. Draco then told me that it was entirely up to me as to when we wanted children, and that gain him huge respect in my books. We also talked about maybe letting me go and work at Flourish and Blotts, where I would work one day a week and he decided that I would be reasonable as long as it was only one day a week.

---------

A/N- there we go another chapter. Sorry that it is so short, but I think that there is going to be one more chapter in this story and it will let you know what has happened in the future!

Secretly-In--Love


	9. The Last 14 Years

**Chapter 9- The Last 14 Years**

It has been 14 years since I was turned into a vampire and married Draco Lucius Malfoy. The past couple of years have been great. Three years after Draco and I had been married we had our first child Juilen Harvey Malfoy who is now 11. He will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has Draco's silver eyes and blonde hair color, but he got my unruly curly hair. He is a very smart boy for the age of 11, but what can we expect he took after us in the brains area.

Our second child Kelly Amber Malfoy was born a year after Juilen. Kelly inherited my chocolate brown eyes and her father's blonde silky hair. She will be attending Hogwarts in a year's time. Kelly will be a big shock to them, a big trouble maker, much like her father.

Finally our youngest children were born only just three years ago and yes they were twins, Lily Ann-Marie Malfoy and Mathew James Malfoy. Lily has blonde hair, silver eyes and her hair falls into gentle ringlets. Mathew on the other had has brown hair and brown eyes. The twin's remind me much of the Weasley twins Fred and George with their joking, trouble making ways.

Right after our honeymoon I got a part time job at Flourish and Blotts were occasionally I will see Harry and Ron buying books with their children. Harry defeated Lord Voldamort and Married Ginny and had two children James Sirius Potter and Lilly Molly Potter. Ron settled down with Luna and they had two children right now the twin's age, and yes they had twins as well.

I'm thankful my children didn't gain the vampire gene as most do if born form vampires. They will get to live a normal healthy life as mortals.

Life was good and will always be good.

--------

A/N- Sorry again, short but that's it everyone, I'm finally finished a fic; I really hope you enjoyed the fic.

Secretly-In-Love


End file.
